Drayden
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Drayden |jname=シャガ |tmname=Shaga |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Spartan Mayor |image=Black White Drayden.png |size=185px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Yellow |hair=White |gender=Male |hometown=Opelucid City |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |leader=yes |gym=Opelucid Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Legend Badge Legend Badge |team=no |brain=no |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Masami Iwasaki |anime=yes |epnum=BW033 |epname=Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! |generation= |games= |enva=Mike Pollock |java=Masaki Terasoma }} Drayden (Japanese: シャガ Shaga) is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City's Gym, known officially as the Opelucid Gym, and the mayor of Opelucid City. He specializes in and gives the to Trainers who manage to defeat him. In , Iris held the title of Opelucid City Gym Leader instead. In the games Drayden appears in where he is the mayor of Opelucid City. In , he is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City's Gym, the last Gym to be challenged by the player in the region. Trainers who defeat Drayden will receive the Legend Badge, along with . In , he will teach to the player's Pokémon if they have high friendship. He can be found in his home in Opelucid City. However, in this game, Iris takes his place as Gym Leader. He also reappears at N's Castle where he and many of the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. Drayden is said to train by wrestling with Pokémon. Drayden returns once again as a Gym Leader in , but as the player's seventh Gym challenge. The TM Drayden gives away remains the same. After the Gym battle, Drayden takes the player to his home in Opelucid City and tells them about the Pokémon . Shortly afterwards, an explosion will be heard from outside, caused by the Plasma Frigate's ice cannon. Drayden sends out his to crush the ice with , but finds that it is unbreakable when Zinzolin shows up looking for the DNA Splicers. After rounding up all the s and defeating Zinzolin in battle, the Shadow Triad shows up and steals the DNA Splicers, after which the player battles one of them. Even though the player wins, the Shadow Triad escapes with the Splicers. Cheren then shows up and Drayden tells the player to head to Humilau City. Afterwards, he will be in the first floor of his home in Opelucid City, where he will offer to teach to the player's Pokémon if they have high friendship. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Drayden.png |prize= 5160 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Drayden |game=Bl |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize= 4320|Easy Mode}}/ 5760|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Drayden |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Revenge|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Ground |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Dragon |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Mold Breaker |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Assurance|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Drayden |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon World Tournament Drayden uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Drayden |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Drayden |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Opelucid City * After Ghetsis's speech :"The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If a Pokémon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave... Capturing a Pokémon in a Poké Ball doesn't mean you've captured its heart." :"What's wrong? What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokémon League need from us?" :"Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a Trainer named N has reawakened / ..." :"Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?" :"Don't worry, Iris. He is the strongest Trainer in all of Unova." :"Well, , is it? Come to my home. As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris, child, please show the way." * In his house :"I'll explain. What you are holding is the Light Stone /Dark Stone . Reshiram /Zekrom , who will likely awaken from the Light Stone /Dark Stone , and Zekrom /Reshiram , who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon." :"One day, however... The twin heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right... The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother." :"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict." :"True. Pokémon cannot speak. People may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together..." :"Sorry. We got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon..." :"I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokémon Gym." :* In Black ::", I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Pokémon Gym!" :* In White ::"Iris, you go and be 's opponent at the Pokémon Gym." ::"What will it accomplish to separate the worlds of people and Pokémon? The way we live now, with different beings understanding and forgiving each other, is much richer. That's my belief." * In his house after player receives the Legend Badge (White only) :"If you wish, I can teach your Pokémon the . Would you like your Pokémon to learn that move?" :* Yes; if player has Pokémon in the party ::"Which Pokémon should learn this move?" ::* If a Pokémon that can't learn Draco Meteor is selected :::"I'm very sorry, but... This Pokémon cannot learn this move." ::* If a Pokémon that knows Draco Meteor is selected :::"Hmm... It looks like this Pokémon already knows Draco Meteor." ::* After one of the player's Pokémon learns Draco Meteor :::"Draco Meteor's power is exceptional, but using it lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat." :* Yes; if no Dragon-type Pokémon in the player's party can learn the move ::"Hmm... This Pokémon can learn this move, but your bond of friendship is not yet strong enough. That means I cannot teach it this move."'' :* Yes; if player has no Dragon-type Pokémon in the party ::"I see... But there are no Pokémon with you right now that can learn this move." :* No ::"Understood. Come again if you change your mind." Opelucid Gym (Black only) * Before battle :"Welcome. Thank you for coming. I am Opelucid Pokémon Gym's Leader, Drayden. As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a , I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Iris has?" * After the first move :"I didn't see that coming. You are a very difficult opponent." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Now is the moment of truth! This really gets my blood pumping!" * Being defeated :"This intense feeling that floods me after a defeat... I don't know how to describe it." * After being defeated :"Wonderful. I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle." :"Well, now, You've obtained all of the Gym Badges in Unova. Now, all Pokémon will obediently follow your commands. I also want you to have this. It's a TM I'm particularly fond of. It's called ." :"Dragon Tail is a move that returns the damaged Pokémon to its Poké Ball. In other words, it switches your opponent's Pokémon. Now, I have something to ask of you. Head for the Pokémon League and go after Alder. The Pokémon League is past , which runs from Opelucid City to . I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power..." * Post game: :"Pokémon and people do not age because of the passage of time. They get old when the energy flowing in their hearts dries up. This energy in our hearts is powered by truth, ideals, or maybe dreams... That probably changes with what you most hope for in your life." N's Castle :"Holder of the Light Stone /Dark Stone , please proceed!" :"I can empathize with some of what you say, but I can't forgive the way you reject everything else!" Badge Case (Black only) :Sincere Trainer, keep growing stronger! Opelucid Gym * Before battle : "Welcome. Thank you for coming. I am the Opelucid Pokémon Gym Leader, Drayden. As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Iris has/ ?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) : "Whatever move you chose, it fills me with the heat of battle!" * After sending out last Pokémon : "My blood burns with even more fire at this age! I've still got some fight in me!" * Being defeated : "This bitterness that floods me after a defeat… The heart that does not succumb to such a feeling is filled with energy and life!" * After being defeated : "Wonderful. I'm grateful that we had a chance to meet and battle. It reminded me that Pokémon battles are about working with others to meet our challenges together." : "Well, now. You've obtained seven of the Gym Badges in Unova. That means Pokémon up to Lv. 80, including those received in trades, will follow your commands obediently. I also want you to have this. It's a TM I'm particularly fond of. It's called ." : "Dragon Tail is a move that returns the damaged Pokémon to its Poké Ball. In other words, it switches your opponent's Pokémon. Professor Juniper asked me to tell you about the Pokémon that created Unova. Please wait outside." * Post battle : It is not the passage of time that causes Pokémon and people to age. When the energy that flows in their heart dries up, that's when they get old. The heart's energy is powered by truth, ideals or maybe dreams... No doubt it changes depending on what you most hope for in life. 'Opelucid City' * In front of the Gym : ''"I'll show you the way. Follow me." * In the streets : "This way." : "We're here. OK! Come inside." * In his house : "Let me tell you the story. It's a long story, but listen closely. It was two years ago when the two dragon Pokémon were awakened. The black dragon Pokémon, , pursued what is ideal, / The white dragon Pokémon, , sought what is true, with the desire to usher in a new world of hope /goodness . And the white dragon Pokémon, , sought what is true, /And the black dragon Pokémon, , pursued what is ideal, with the desire to usher in a new world of goodness /hope . Zekrom /Reshiram and Reshiram /Zekrom were once a single Pokémon." : "You may wonder why it split in two. The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being. But the twin heroes--the older /younger brother who sought the truth /ideals and the younger /older brother who sought ideals /the truth --sundered the region in two as they fought to see which of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a black /white Pokémon and a white /black Pokémon, even though ideals and truth don't need to be in opposition!" : "As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, |Kyurem (Pokémon)|Kyurem}}, also came into existence in that era. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA Splicers. Professor Juniper's research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower." : "Oh, the DNA Splicers are stored very safely. I guard them because I don't know what kind of power might lie within them. But here's what's been bothering me… Could there be one more dragon Pokémon? Even if Kyurem really exists, we don't know what kind of Pokémon it is. For starters, the two Pokémon the ancient Pokémon split into are both overwhelmingly powerful. So if Kyurem exists, could it be just a husk--a shell that was left over?" : "Hm? What was that sound?" * In the streets (after Team Plasma's attack) : "What was that?" : "This world of ice… ! Use !" : "That's enough, Haxorus!" : "Not only did the ice stay unbroken, there's not even a scratch on it! What's going on?" : "I remember you from N's Castle." : "Do you think someone who knows what you did two years ago will just hand them over quietly?" : "Those foul villains! ! I want you to help me! We're going to drive Team Plasma out of Opelucid City!" * If spoken to before beating all three of the Team Plasma Grunts : "They're getting tougher! ! Take care of the others!" * If spoken to after beating all three of the Team Plasma Grunts and before defeating Zinzolin : "The only one left is Zinzolin of the Seven Sages! Where could he be? Oh! What's going on at the Pokémon Gym?!" * In front of the Gym (after Team Plasma's attack) : "You're even better than I hoped. Thanks to you, we drove them off. I'm grateful to your Pokémon, also. After all that, the least I can do is heal them with this medicine." : "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." : "Harrumph… That's a new record for making it there and back. Look, . These are the DNA Splicers!" : "This is what they were after! We're really fortunate Team Plasma didn't get their hands on them! I don't know what their goal is, but I'm sure they're planning something wicked." : "It's beyond my imagination to think you'd use one of the Seven Sages to find out where the splicers were!" : "If they've been stolen from us, we'll just have to take them back!" * If spoken to before battling Shadow Triad member : "They don't seem to be in this area. However, they can hide their presence, so be on guard as you look!" * In the streets (after battling Shadow Triad member) : "Oh no! Ah! No! No, no, it's not your fault, . You were impressive! It's me who's let everybody down." : "Augh! If there were only two of me! Then I could protect the town and chase after them, too! : ''"Hello, Cheren. You have certainly grown. I hear you filled in for Lenora by becoming the Gym Leader in Aspertia City." : "Very well. I'll do my part--and thanks. The chase I'll leave to you! But…don't do anything reckless." : "Humilau City, huh… Is there anything to the north of Undella Town? , protect Pokémon from Team Plasma! All people should think for themselves about the nature of the relationship between people and Pokémon. It's not something Team Plasma gets to decide for everyone!" * In front of his house, after beating Team Plasma on : "Little by little, the ice is starting to melt. It's all thanks to you. As a fellow Trainer, I heartily thank you!" * In his house, offering to teach Draco Meteor :"If you wish, I can teach your Pokémon the . Would you like your Pokémon to learn that move?" :* Yes; if player has Pokémon in the party ::"Which Pokémon should learn this move?" ::* If a Pokémon that can't learn Draco Meteor is selected :::"I'm very sorry, but... This Pokémon cannot learn this move." ::* If a Pokémon that knows Draco Meteor is selected :::"Hmm... It looks like this Pokémon already knows Draco Meteor." ::* After one of the player's Pokémon learns Draco Meteor :::"Draco Meteor's power is exceptional, but using it lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat." :* Yes; if no Dragon-type Pokémon in the player's party can learn the move ::"Hmm... This Pokémon can learn this move, but your bond of friendship is not yet strong enough. That means I cannot teach it this move."'' :* Yes; if player has no Dragon-type Pokémon in the party ::"I see... But there are no Pokémon with you right now that can learn this move." :* No ::"Understood. Come again if you change your mind." Memory Link - A New Light * Opelucid City - Present :(to ) "I was just reminded of Iris. Yes, the Champion. That Iris..." * Flashback - Drayden and Iris's house :"Well done, Iris." :"Ah yes... I was thinking about the past. I traveled all over the world looking for a successor. I even went to remote places such as the Village of Dragons. That's where I met you, Iris." :"Yes. I was surprised. You were one with your Pokémon and battling with such joy. Just watching you made me smile. Your opponents felt disappointed by their defeat, but at the same time they enjoyed the battle. It was completely natural for me to decide I wanted to make you my successor." :"I found your reactions to be a breath of fresh air. And as a condition to leave the Village of Dragons, you wanted to broaden your experiences and become the Champion... So as I promised, I've been training you as a Trainer and as a Gym Leader. An order directly from Alder came as I was training you." :"He lost to N and retrained himself. He asked me to help with his special training, but it was ghastly. He wanted to become an immense obstacle for you, the new Champion... For that alone, he pushed himself incredibly hard." :"Don't forget that feeling. And now, if I may change the subject... When you came to Opelucid City, I gave you those clothes, right? You're the Champion, now. It's all right to dress up a little." :"What is important is your mental preparation as the Champion, Iris. When I was little, Poké Balls didn't exist yet. Sometimes Pokémon would run away from awful Trainers who didn't try to understand them." :"Good! If anyone can do it, you can." * End of flashback :(to ) "I wonder what kind of Champion she'll become." Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"What I want to find is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future." * Before battle (second round) :"Thinking about aging is thinking about the time you have left. Now, since there are fewer things I can do, what I want to find is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future." * Before battle (final round) :"What I want to find is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Let's battle with everything we have: your skill, my experience, and the love we've raised our Pokémon with!" * Being defeated :"This instense feeling that floods me after a defeat... I don't know how to describe it." * If the player is defeated :"Harrumph! I know your ability is greater than that!" * After being defeated :"Wonderful. I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle. Make a bright future--not just for yourself, but for others as well." * After winning :"How unsatisfying! Promise that we'll see each other here once again!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"I may be old, but I desire victory! This desire is the energy for life! It's the power to surpass who I was the previous day! I complement you on your victory, but next time, victory will be mine!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Madame Scale. Thank yooou! 'I'm from Opelucid City, and I just went home for the first time in a long time. I saw Drayden and Iris counting up a big handful of coins! Isn't that setting a bad example for kids, flaunting your wealth like that?' Hmmm... That's living the high life! But you know, the Opelucid Gym Badge is shiny like a coin... Maybe you saw wrong? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Opelucitizen. Thank yooou! 'Drayden is a man among men who puts himself on the line to protect the people living in our city. He always gives his all, even in training. According to his training schedule I just happened upon, he does:' ::''1. 10,000 sit-ups ::2. 10,000 push-ups ::3. 10,000 squats :Isn't that outrageous?' Huh... How old is that guy anyway? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Drayden debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! in 's flashback, where he was introduced as a master. He witnessed Iris and in while visiting the Village of Dragons and congratulated her on her victory. Iris then quickly challenged Drayden to a battle, which he graciously accepted. However, the Dragon master proved to be too powerful for the young Trainer and Iris and Excadrill lost. He appears to be acquainted with the village elder. Drayden physically debuted in A Village Homecoming!, where he was introduced as the Opelucid Gym Leader; and again in the next episode, where he had a battle with Iris and won. Drayden was also revealed to be the President of the Opelucid Academy, a prestigious academy located in Opelucid City, where he handpicks the students to study at the academy. He appears to have an interest in Iris, and once scolded her at the academy for failing to recognize Fraxure's exhaustion during a battle. It was also revealed that Drayden had talked with the Elder, recommending Iris to go on a , and about the possibility of Iris one day becoming the Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym. Drayden made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Drayden's known Pokémon in the : appeared in Iris's flashback, where it battled her Excadrill and won. Excadrill's loss to Haxorus was what caused him to disobey Iris for many years. It reappeared in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, where it battled Excadrill again. Both Pokémon fought a tough battle, which ended in a tie after a clash of and Giga Impact. Haxorus's known moves are and .}} as his second in his battle against Iris. It battled Iris's Dragonite, and after a very tough match, it finally emerged victorious with its Dragon Tail attack. Druddigon was shown to be very strong, being able to withstand Dragonite's super effective and intercept it in the middle of a . Druddigon's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=てらそままさき Masaki Terasoma |en=Mike Pollock |da=Jan Tellefsen |fi=Jukka Voutilainen |de=Christoph Jablonka |pl=Zbigniew Konopka |ru=Петр Иващенко Petr Ivashenko |es_la=José Luis Orozco |es_eu=Luis Mas |vi=Trí Luân (BW033)}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Drayden has appeared in two Pokémon Generations . He made his first appearance in The Uprising, in which he was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, he battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. He then reappeared in The Frozen World, in which he tried to protect Opelucid City from being attacked by Zinzolin and his army of Grunts. However, he was unsuccessful, as Colress was able to freeze the entire city using a cannon powered up by the , while Zinzolin managed to get the DNA Splicers to further Team Plasma's nefarious plans. Pokémon This listing is of Drayden's known in Pokémon Generations: first appeared in The Uprising, where it was seen battling against two belonging to a group of s. It reappeared in The Frozen World, where it battled against Team Plasma once again. Haxorus's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=岩崎征実 Masami Iwasaki |en=Unknown |es_eu=Jordi Ribes}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Drayden is Opelucid City's Gym Leader. He is often accompanied by a secretary named Kimi. History Drayden is first seen in 's imagination as he expresses his desire to defeat all the Unova Gym Leaders. Drayden debuts in person after the Gym Leaders' battle with Team Plasma in Nacrene City. Drayden is called by Brycen, who informs him that Black was chosen by the Legendary Pokémon, . While Black trains to master how to awaken Reshiram from the Light Stone, Drayden talks with Brycen about their methods. While Brycen worries that they would be no different than Team Plasma for using Reshiram, Drayden believes that they don't have any choice, as Team Plasma has the power of on their side. Before the talk can turn into an argument, Iris steps in and calms the two down. After finishing his training, Black meets with Drayden and is shocked that Iris is under his tutelage. To prove that she is being taught by Drayden, Iris challenges her mentor to a battle, but is quickly easily defeated. Drayden then leaves Iris with Black to go do his own business elsewhere. Later, at Opelucid City, Drayden announces to the press that, after some discussion, the Pokémon Association has agreed to change the Pokémon League's start time from three months to one week. Black is horrified to learn this news, as he believes it would be impossible for him to win his final Badge in that amount of time. A week later, Drayden hosts the Pokémon League's opening ceremony. He is approached by Black, who requests a Gym battle by pointing out that he still has a chance at entering the League if he wins his final Badge before the tournament starts. Drayden decides to humor Black's request and allows the Gym battle in a small corridor. Drayden is eventually defeated, earning Black the Legend Badge and clearance into the League tournament. During the tournament, Drayden serves as one of the announcers. When Team Plasma attacks the League, Drayden helps protect the bystanders from the Team Plasma Grunts. Drayden calls over the Xtransceiver. He reveals that in order to try and find information on how to find Black, who had been sealed into the Light Stone, he gave up his title of Gym Leader to Iris. Drayden also reveals that he learned of , the third Legendary Dragon that was split from the Pokémon that became Reshiram and Zekrom. Pokémon is Drayden's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle Iris' , where it easily defeated its opponent. When Drayden was speaking to the press in front of his Gym, Druddigon roared at the crowd to get them to quiet down. During Drayden's Gym battle against Black, Druddigon went up against Black's Brav. With its speed, Druddigon proved to be a powerful foe, but was defeated when Brav opened a door to let in a blizzard, freezing Druddigon in place and making it defenseless from an attack. Druddigon's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} Drayden also has at least three other Pokémon in his arsenal as seen in the flashback in the battle against Iris. Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * In , the only differences between Drayden and Iris's teams are the genders of their Pokémon and their 's and 's Abilities: Drayden has an all-male team and his Druddigon has and his Haxorus has , while Iris has an all-female team and her Druddigon has and her Haxorus has . * Drayden is the only official Gym Leader in the who has never been seen losing a . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Mayors de:Lysander es:Lirio fr:Watson it:Aristide ja:シャガ zh:夏卡